Bound by the chaines of fate
by henshuvhina
Summary: L figures out a perfect Christmas gift for both Light and Kira. L X Light yaoi


Well well well... it's that time of the year again.  
And so I've decided to make my own present this year...Too bad it suck on epic proportions XD

I've worked on this for about a week in total, because I had to constantly change alot of scenes. I'm still not very pleased with the results, it seems much to cheesy to me XD  
This is my late Christmas gift for you guys and hope it won't be a waste of time to read.I'm waiting for hate comments XD

Happy holidays everyone!!

---------------------------------------------

Light Yagami felt as if he was going through the worst day of his life.

Unfortunately, the present day was the day of Christmas. Ever since he had been put under suspicion by the mastermind detective L for the possibility of being the world wide renown murderer Kira, he tried to cope with the stress.

He tried telling himself that all this was a misunderstanding, and when he'll finally be able to find that bastard Kira and send him to his execution, everything would be fine.

Maybe that being put under suspicion wasn't the greatest stress of this whole situation, but rather the one who was suspecting him was the cause of his soon to be mental breakdown. Or maybe it was because of the handcuffs which kept him bound to his captor 24/7.

L aka Ryuuzaki was sitting crouched on his chair, as usual, being distracted with whatever sugary confectionary he was currently devouring.

Even if it was currently Christmas, L seemed to not even take notice of this day. However, the rest of the investigation team had demanded that they be allowed to spend at least two days with their families. Of course, all but Yagami Soichiro, Light's father. He had started to protest and demand that he stay with his son, no matter what.

Light had assured him that everything would be fine and told him that it would be better if he spent the holidays with his daughter and wife, since they didn't get to see him very often now.

After a few hesitations, Soichiro hugged his son and wished him a happy Christmas, promising him a well deserved present. L was only greeted with a glare.

Misa wasn't even in the building at this time because she had to be the host for a few Christmas parties that were taking place in various cities around Japan.

And now, the whole building was quiet… L hadn't said anything for a few good hours, typing away at his computer, gathering whatever information he thought was crucial to the case, while occasionally taking some other sickening pastry from a plate that had been brought only about 30 minutes ago by Watari. Already half of it had been devoured, the thought of all that sugar and artificial sweeteners making him feel like throwing up.

Light sighted, thinking that he could at least try to relax a while. He closed his eyes, keeping his mind a blank.

He hadn't slept for almost two days and if he did get to sleep, he couldn't sleep more than 6 hours, and even that amount of time would be too much for L, since that abnormal creature almost never slept.

When sleep was finally almost taking a hold of him, Light felt a sudden powerful tug at his hand and the familiar sensation of falling.

Unfortunately, it was not just the dizziness of exhaustion, but rather the proper situation of gravity working at its best.

Before he could react, the teen had already collided with the floor, and in a very painful way.

"Ugh…Damn it", cursed the auburn haired boy, while he waited for the pain to dissipate a little. When he started to get up, he finally looked in front of him.

As expected, the raccoon eyed detective was in the same position as earlier, still staring at the computer screen.

Light got up on his feet and stared expectedly at the one who had to explain himself…

'Oh but he'll need more than an explanation to get out of this one…'

Even though the adolescent's intense staring could have burned a hole through L's skull, the accused one was acting as if he hadn't even noticed the whole situation.

Feeling his anger rise with every passing second, Light tried a more direct method.

"Ryuuzaky…"he said in a threatening tone. Again, no acknowledgement. Not even a small flinch. Forcing his anger under control, he tried again

"Ryuuzaki.", he said again, more demanding, more threatening.

Once more he was left without an answer of any sort.

Light felt his last amount of patience fade away, and he suddenly smashed his hand against the worktable, making the empty coffee cup almost fall on its side.

This time L abruptly stopped typing and slowly turned his head towards Light's direction.

He was met with the expression of a person who was ready to destroy any living thing that crossed his path, however, the detective was used to the teens often and rash moods, and so he wasn't fazed by this whole scene at all.

"Is there something wrong, Yagami-kun?" L asked, acting oblivious.

'Deep breath…Deep. Breath.'

"Ryuuzaki….am I to inquire as to WHY you found it necessary to do that? "

L hadn't changed his expression, but rather he tried to avoid Light's penetrating gaze at all costs.

"Whatever do you mean, Light-kun? I would also be curious to know what had happened that made you so angry"

The teen gripped the chain of the cuffs with his chained hand and continued, through gritted teeth.

"Stop the bullshit Ryuuzaki, you know very well what!"

At this, the spidery detective turned his head towards the monitor once again, the ghost of a smile forming at the corners of his lips.

"I think that Light-kun just might have had a bad dream and is now trying to force his feelings of anger towards me."

L took the strawberry from his cake between his fingers and began to lick the cream off of it carefully. Light just watched this whole process without a word, while he waited for just one more comment, just one more thing that would finally set off his bomb.

And then it finally arrived.

"Or might it be that the guilty nightmares of being Kira have finally taken a toll on your conscience?"

Just when L was about to pop the strawberry into his mouth, he felt his hand being forced away, the sudden pull making him lose his balance and slowly, but most positively fall to the ground, in about the same manner as his companion did only moments earlier.

When the adolescent heard the glorious sound of an annoying bastard hitting the floor, a smug grin had taken over his features.

L was rubbing the back of his head, clearly not enjoying the feeling of pain. He opened one eye to look at his supposed friend.

"That hurt." he said while still trying to mend to his sore head.

"As you would say, 'once is once' Ryuuzaki"

The genius detective did not try to move from his current position. Instead, he tried to take this to his advantage - since Light had won this battle, he would win the war.

"Yes, I cannot argue with that…However…"he said it in such a manner that confusion was evident in the teen's eyes, as he waited for the sentence to finish.

And L took that exact moment to attack. With incredible speed, he suddenly brought his left foot in the air and hitting the chain with force, he managed to bring Light to the ground again, at eye level.

The adolescent fell on top of L, hands on either sides of his frail frame, faces mere inches apart.

L was not thrown back by this awkward situation and decided to continue with his "attack".

"It would require much more than just a fall to the ground for Kira to be even in all that he has done."

As L waited for Light's reaction, he observed each and every change in the boy's complexion as the comment sunk in.

The confusion and embarrassment faded away slowly, being replaced with doubt, then resentment and last, but not least, anger.

"How many times must I say this?! I'm not Ki—", Light's ranting was suddenly silenced by something that belonged to L. Well, had belonged only moments earlier.

The strawberry he had wanted to delect upon before, had found its way into Light's mouth.

"We should not waste food in such a manner Yagami-kun. And since it is the season for sharing, I assume we could try to get into the spirit of such an occasion. Wouldn't you agree?"

L kept the fruit between his fingers , while observing once again, with some sort of sadistic interest, the barriers of the boy's nervous system.

During this entire process, L brought up his right hand to his lips, gnawing on his thumb.

He was sure he could smell the fumes that the boy was emanating. And somehow, he assumed this could not be very good, seeing as he wasn't in a very advantaging position either.

Light slowly and quite disturbingly calmly pushed L's hand away, took the fruit out of his mouth and threw it in the other side of the room.

And then, getting even closer to the older man's face, he allowed his anger to take control of his words.

"NO Ryuuzaki, I do NOT agree. This isn't the time, and nor is any other for getting into any kind of spirit. The only thing you care about is constantly blaming me of being someone I know I'm not and never was." L was sure he could taste the venom in each and every word the teen forced out of his mouth. And those eyes….he was positive that if looks could kill, he would have been dead and buried by now.

"I'm sick and tired of having to put up with you every day. I'm sure that this is your method of torture, driving people insane so they won't know what to believe about themselves any longer."

Light grabbed L's white shirt with force, bringing their faces so close to each other that their noses touched and their breaths mingled.

"Sometimes I can't even stand your mere presence"

And after months of growing stress, frustration, accusations and lack of sleep, the teen had finally snapped to the point of blurting everything out.

But the words he was currently about to shout out had formed themselves on his lips without accord.

"I just wish you'd die!"

And with that he'd finished it. Everything had come out, and yet he felt as if he was carrying a bigger weight than before.

The room was possibly even quieter now, but those words seemed to echo in his ears repeatedly. He had averted his gaze from the detective just as he'd finished shouting out his anger, and did not plan to meet those black, blank and expressionless eyes any time soon. He let go of L's shirt and crawled away from his thin body, looking at the opposite wall.

He had to assume what L was thinking right now.

'Probably recalculating the percentages ', but he knew it couldn't be just that.

And so Light waited. For anything. But minutes passed and the silence seemed to have lasted for hours. Just when the teen had started to consider looking at the man, the rattle of the chain had confirmed movement on L's part.

He moved around a bit, probably resuming whatever activities he was involved in before this whole mess had started.

Seconds later L appeared right in front of Light. The teen took this as a signal to look at the detective, and so this is what he did. Slowly, he looked up, even though he felt as if he shouldn't even have the nerve to do something of this kind.

L was staring off in space, gripping some lollipops and candy canes in his hand. His eyes were covered by his hair, chained hand in pocket, as he stood there, slouched as usual, saying nothing.

Light didn't dare to make any other move, instead he chose to remain silent and wait for L to say whatever he had to say and get it over with.

"Very well then…" said the older man as he started to walk toward the door, dragging Light after him of course, since the teen didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Light was surprised to be forced onto his feet like that, but complied nonetheless. He just hoped that this wouldn't last too long and that L would eventually get over it or at least try to get even, as he always did.

After exiting the room, they entered the elevator in silence. Light saw that they were heading for the last floor of the immense building.

'Why would we be going there?' was one of the many questions that were floating through the teens mind at that moment. L was still giving Light the silent treatment and decided, at some point or another, to enjoy one of the lollipops he had brought along.

With each story, it seemed that the pressure was increasing, or it might have been just because of Light's paranoia. L hadn't even tried to look at his suspect directly, and as the doors finally opened, he instantly got out of the elevator.

The teen looked around, since he hadn't ever been in this part of the building before.

There was a long corridor, followed by some stairs and what seemed to be an exit for the roof. There were no rooms of course, and as they paced down the hallway Light finally found his voice once again and decided to use it.

"Oy Ryuuzaki, where are we going?" tried the boy, but there was no response. Not even an increase in L's pacing, nothing at all.

Light sighed and gave up - whatever the detective was planning to do, he was going to do it, whether or not he agreed to.

The young megalomaniac was once again confused when they reached the exit door, L opening it and going outside in the cold.

Indeed, they were now on the roof of the building, which was covered in a massive amount of white, untouched snow. It was snowing lightly, however the temperatures were way too low for comfort, seeing as neither had as much as a jacket on them.

L continued walking though the snow, and at that moment Light noticed that the detective was barefoot.

"Ryuuzaki!! Have you lost your mind? You can't just walk outside in the snow like this!" and once again, he was ignored. "Damn it Ryuuzaki, listen to me!! It's freezing out here, what are you planning to do?!"

Annoyed of just being ignored, Light just abruptly stopped and stood firmly in his place.

When L felt a certain resistance from his suspect, he had no choice but to halt, yet he did not say anything nor did he at least turn to meet the boy's eyes.

Light knew that the older man would just remain silent and so, driven by the freezing cold and lack of proper clothing, he walked right next to L, grabbed his shoulders and turned him so that they were finally facing each other.

However, the insomniac had turned his head away from Lights gaze.

"Ryuuzaki, look at me…"tried Light, as he kept his hands firmly in place.

L still kept his head turned, refusing to listen to what the boy had demanded.

"I request that you release me, Yagami-kun"

'Good, at least he's finally talking again'

"Not until you look at me" The teen knew that he was probably just forcing his luck, but he preferred to end this issue as soon as possible and get out of this cold.

But L seemed to have other plans, as he was determined to keep his childish attitude.

Light, getting more and more annoyed, had grabbed Ls face with one of his hands, still making sure that the slippery creature could not get away again.

However, he seemed to need more force to be able to even make L face him.

The adolescent, persistent as he always was, did not give up no matter how much resistance the older man was showing.

But it was Ls turn to be annoyed now, ceasing this rather awkward moment by…

… promptly biting Lights thumb.

"AH!!" screamed the boy out of both surprise and pain.

Pleased with the results of his plan, L moved on to where he was previously trying to go.

Light was mending to his abused thumb, not even noticing that he was once again moving in conformation to the detectives wishes.

"What the hell was that for Ryuuzaki?!?! I knew you had a strange diet, but seriously now, has all the lack of meat given you cannibalistic cravings?"

They stopped just when they were very near the edge of the roof. L stared at the beautiful urban scenery before him, and suddenly turned around walking towards the safety fence, trying to take something out of his pocket.

A few seconds later, a small key had emerged, Light recognizing it as being the key from the cuffs. Without as much as a word, L undid the cuff from his hand and cuffed it to a vertical bar from the fence.

Placing the key back into its rightful place he began moving away from where he had chained Light.

After his brain started to process reality again, mostly because he was starting to feel VERY cold, his first reaction was to show L how unpleased he was with this whole situation.

"RYUUZAKI!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! You have absolutely lost your mind!! If you think that you can just leave me here to freeze to death you must be joking!! I may be the prime suspect in this case, but that doesn't mean you have to start using such methods!" During his rant, the teen had even forgotten to look at where L had gone, choosing to constantly pull at the chain in a very annoying manner.

"And furthermore, you are acting very immature Ryuuzaki. I would have expected a more rational and mature response from you, but again you have—" The rest of the sentence was replaced by a startled squeak, as a snowball hit Light's head.

Rubbing his cheek, the young, and now former sociopath, looked at the culprit.

However, what he saw could have probably made his eyes pop out of his skull…because of the sheer unexpectedness of it all, of course.

The insomniac had gone a few meters farther from where Light stood, and had jumped over the safety fence, sitting on the very edge in his usual crouched position, casually sucking on a candy cane.

The adolescent was momentarily stupefied by the entire image and could not realize where his coherence had gone.

Silence was once again taking charge of the situation, until L decided to speak.

"The scenery from here is absolutely splendid; wouldn't you agree Light-kun?"

Light could have answered a number of things, most not so polite, however every time he tried to form a sentence he found that the words always got stuck in his throat.

'Is he making fun of me? What is he trying to do? Has he really gone completely insane?'

"I can firmly assure you, Light-kun, that my sanity has nothing to do with this situation"

The auburn haired teen did not reply anything, again being taken back by L's ability to read his thoughts so well. It had started to snow harder and the wind seemed to have gotten even colder than it had previously been.

Light hugged himself tightly, in a pitiful attempt to keep some body heat.

"Also, I apologize for not allowing you time to dress appropriately. You will just have to bare with the low temperatures for a short while. Watari will soon notice our absence from the main investigation room and he will surely come to retrieve you then."

The adolescent took every word into consideration, since he could not understand what the detective had meant by what he had just said.

"What do you mean to retrieve me? When he arrives we'll both go back"

L apparently had gotten bored of just licking the candy cane, and had now started to chew on it, and rather loudly too.

"Yes, you will be the only one going back. I could not leave you unsupervised during this time. Also, I wished to have a more private conversation with Light-kun here…"

'The only one? Private conversation?'

Hesitating, Light had found his determination once again, wanting to understand what exactly L was planning to do now.

"What do you mean by the fact that I'll be the only one going back inside? You can't stay out here, you'll get sick! We'd better go back inside now, we can talk on that hallway just as well!"

Staring intently at the city in front of him and chewing on the candy in his mouth, L replied.

"I have a very good motive for this, Yagami-kun. You'll understand soon. Just please allow me to say what I want to say before you choose to respond."

Light tensed at this request, but remained silent nonetheless, as a signal for the detective to continue.

"Light-kun is my first and only friend, I have said this previously. As most of what I say is a lie, this is 100 true. You are my friend Light-kun, but that doesn't change my convictions. I do not just state that you are Kira, I can truly feel that you are him. Or that you were at one time, but I am as certain about this as I am about my feelings towards you."

Neither seemed to feel the cold and snow around them any longer, as each word L said seemed to raise the temperature in both their bodies.

"As much as I'd wish to save you, I am still L and this position stands above all else.

I gave you this opportunity Light-kun. I could never pardon your actions and allow you to live freely after all you have once done, however I am able to give you a chance to redeem your name until I can firmly prove your guilt. This was the only way Yagami-kun, to show everyone else that Light Yagami had a better purpose than ending up with toxins being injected into his bloodstream. That's why I agreed to bring you here, so we could catch Kira together."

L stopped when he noticed that he finished the entire candy cane, scowling at the fact that he hadn't brought along enough candy to last though this. After regretting the strawberry cake he had left back inside that will never get to be eaten, he continued.

"Lately I have been thinking about all that Light-kun had gone through, and I tried to conclude a better solution to this. I'm sorry to say that whatever the outcome, one of us will have to get taken out of the frame. Neither Kira, nor I will be able to cope with the existence of the other."

The teen had forgotten what L had requested of him at the beginning, and opened his mouth to protest. When he was ready to firmly state his objection, he was silenced by L who, for the first time since their argument had turned to meet Light's eyes.

"You know this too, isn't that correct Yagami-kun? Every time you plead innocent, you still doubt your words, don't you Light-kun? I can see it in your eyes…the doubt, contradicting your conscience."

As their gazes met, neither could keep from staring at the other. The wind blew viciously, but it could not break their current connection.

"You were never sure, were you Light-kun?"

L's question seemed to hit the teen at the most sensitive spot possible.

Those dull, black eyes, they knew. They could see right into his mind, they could comprehend more than he had allowed himself to.

For the first time in the past few months he had finally come to realize it.

He was Kira. The feeling was there, he could no longer deny it, no matter how much he wanted to do as he usually did.

Those sleepless eyes seemed to not allow him to take back his true identity, even if he couldn't remember his actions of murder…Light felt the blood of his victims on his hands. A wretched feeling, of something that he'd never be able to wash off no matter how much he tried.

"Light-kun…why are you crying?" asked L as he brought his thumb to his lips.

The teen slowly touched his cheek, however he was not able to feel any sort of tears because his face and hands have became numb from the cold. But he didn't care anymore. He felt his knees go weaker, until he fell onto them into the snow, still staring into the eyes of his nemesis… his true friend.

He felt as if this was the only thing that was keeping him bound to reality now. Nothing made any more sense to him, but the eyes of the one who he had vowed to eliminate.

He found that he could no longer speak and felt as if his body was not registrating any motion related functions.

L stared at the catatonic boy in silence now, allowing him time to cope with his new revelation. Yes, L knew what Light's mental struggle was at the moment.

Sighting softly to himself, he slowly turned his head away from the disturbing image of the broken boy fallen in the snow.

He looked down into what looked like a white abyss. Taking into consideration that the building was 23 stories high this would be only normal, but as he was seeing it all from his current position, L could feel the nausea kicking in.

His conscience was constantly telling him that he had lost. He knew this from the moment those auburn eyes were piercing through his own.

He had allowed a new and powerful feeling to take a hold of his actions, of his mind.

It was love…no, more than that…the one thing he swore will never blur his judgment. Through this he had ultimately lost to Kira, to himself.

'Love makes people do crazy things…'The detective mused on these words a long time. He never realized how true they were until this very moment.

Looking up at the sky, snowflakes falling ever gracefully on his pale face, L still had hope that maybe he had been wrong all along.

But he knew very well that reality was right in front of him, and it had smashed against the both of them with full force. He knew that if this would go on and if he did find solid evidence against his suspect's innocence, he would have to send him to his execution.

'Light Yagami...the things I'm willing to do for you…'

"Light-kun…" The detective waited patiently, and after a few good minutes an almost inaudible sound had reached his ears.

"Y-yes?" the boy stuttered out. L wondered if it was because of the cold, and yet he knew that it had nothing to do with the winter temperatures.

"I apologize for disrupting your thoughts; however I assume that Watari will arrive here shortly to release you."

Taking in a deep breath, the detective grabbed the fence behind him and carefully got up in a standing position.

He turned to meet Light's beautiful and powerful gaze once more. The boy was still on his knees, a startled expression on his handsome features, eyes red from the crying he never realized he had done until then.

The older man smiled sadly at the teen. "It is time to receive your Christmas gift, Light-kun."

Through the haze that had been formed in his mind, Light tried to make sense of what L had just stated, knowing full well that the sheer confusion plastered on his face was giving it all away.

He watched as the smile disappeared from the insomniac's face and then as his eyes connected with the ground 23 stories bellow his feet.

"I am just merely granting Kira's wish….and yours as well."

'Mine and Kira's wish? What does that mean? Could it be another one of his tests?'

Lights eyes lit up when he finally realized what L had meant.

"_I just wish you'd die!" "One of us will have to get taken out of the frame. Neither Kira, nor I will be able to cope with the existence of the other." "You'll understand soon_."

"Ryuuzaki!" shouted the teen, getting up on his own two legs, both numb from the cold.

Despite his physical and mental struggle, the young megalomaniac forced his body to respond to his wishes and move towards L.

However, when he felt the cuff restricting him any further movement there were still about 2 more meters separating him from the frail figure that belonged to the worlds most renowned detective.

The one who was currently about to commit suicide.

"How could you even consider such an option! Get away from there Ryuuzaki, it's dangerous! You don't have to do something like this!"

After hearing his reaction, L smiled to himself and moved even farther on the edge.

"I have only one request Light-kun. That you take my place as L from now on."

The teen was taken back by this as well, even though he had always expected it.

Eyebrows narrowed and stance firm, he began talking with newly found confidence.

"I refuse."

L's eyes widened at the sudden response, yet he did not turn to show Light his sheer surprise.

"Why would you ever do something like this Ryuuzaki? From the very start you have vowed to send Kira to his execution and now what? You're just giving up when we're so close? To me it's like you're running away from Kira…"

The detective listened silently to each word as it sunk into his mind like nails would pierce skin.

"..and from me."

This time L reacted before his mind could even try to reject those actions. He looked at the boy with pure confusion, something he had never allowed anyone else to see.

Light searched deep into his own mind for a further explanation and he soon discovered that this was not called for, as the words seemed to exit his mouth without his accord.

"What about this Ryuuzaki?" The boy clutched the chain with his cuffed hand, as if to empathize even more what he meant to say.

"You said it yourself, as long as we're like this then we'd die together…This…This chain that connects us" He brought his hand above his head, making the chain intertwine with their locked gazes.

"We'll catch Kira together, no matter the circumstance, no matter who he is in the end. L would never give up."

As the cold wind blew between them, making the chain click slightly, it seemed that nothing could ever break their current connection. Neither had noticed until this extreme moment that their relationship was based primly on their determination.

"If you truly want to save me Ryuuzaki, then carry out your promise. Catch Kira. Send him to his deserved execution. This is the way it had all started, and that will be the way it will have to end. As long as we're connected like this, we'll end it all together. "

Smiling ever so slowly, Light allowed the last few words to tell all that was needed to be known.

"And I…" a small, genuine tear made a wet trail down the teen's cheek, falling into the snow bellow. "…I need you to save me, Ryuuzaki."

Those last words echoed through L's mind repeatedly, eyes locked with the ones that belonged to Kira…no, not Kira…Light Yagami. At least at this moment they both knew what the other really needed.

What both needed…was each other.

L smiled once again, however this time without any sign of sadness.

They stared wordlessly, smiling softly to one another, until Light chose to speak.

"Well, how about you come back here and unchain me from this fence before it'll get frozen to it."

L laughed quietly and turned around to jump back over the safety fence. Holding onto it with one hand, he fished around in his pocket with the other taking out the small key.

Moving slightly, he tried to climb onto the fence.

One wrong move was all it required.

His naked foot slipped over the wet and cold edge, making the detective fall backwards.

Before he had time to react he felt gravity pulling him down, in the same place only minutes ago he was determined to go.

However, during this he had managed to grab a hold of a vertical bar of the fence with one hand.

He was now hanging quite helplessly 23 stories above the ground.

'Great…just great…'

He faintly heard Light's voice as he called out his name. With every passing second L's hand was slipping more and more from the metal bar.

He closed his eyes, trying to brace himself for what he knew was inevitable now.

Light couldn't reach him and Watari would never be able to arrive in time.

This was it. He had messed up. At least he would die the moment he would hit the asphalt.

He couldn't feel his arm any longer, but he knew it wouldn't be too long.

As his fingers slipped from the metal bar, just one last thought crossed his mind.

'I'm sorry Light-kun…'

And he waited. However the normal laws of physics seemed to be different when you were personally experiencing them. He didn't feel as if he was falling, nor the brutal impact.

Could he already be dead?

"Ryuuzaki!"

Strange, now he was hearing Light's voice in his head. When he felt pressure on his wrist, he decided to finally open his eyes.

He saw two hands holding onto his own…which belonged to none other than Light Yagami.

"Light-kun?" asked L, clearly more than confused.

The teen was lying face down into the snow, trying to drag L back up.

"I would really appreciate some help right now Ryuuzaki!"

The older man stared at the boy a while longer, but then smiled once more as he brought his other hand up to grab a hold of his rescuer's wrist.

Grunting, Light started to pull with all the force he could find in his body.

"Light-kun, you should eat more fiber from now on."

"Shut—UP!" And before he could realize it, he had dragged L under the fence, right up onto the roof of the building.

The final resulting image was that of Light being sprawled on his back, with L lying on top of him.

Both of them were breathing deeply, trying to recover from the former experience.

After a while, when they got their breathing under control, they simultaneously opened their eyes, once again locking gazes.

However this time it was a gentle glance, one that spoke of affection, maybe even longing.

L buried his face into Light's chest, clutching the fabric of his blouse with both hands.

The teen's arms have found their way to the older mans back, embracing the frail body tightly.

Time had stopped for the two of them, neither minding the cold, the falling snowflakes slowly shielding them from the outside world.

All that mattered was this moment, this embrace, molding together perfectly, inhaling each other's scent.

Lies combined with truths, love mixed with hate, death combined with life, salvation mixed with disaster... all of these were the things that made what they were now.

Neither could explain what they truly were, and nor did they want to.

However one thing they knew too well: One could not live on without the other.

During this time, one of Light's hands had began to play with L's soft, raven locks.

More minutes had passed as they kept their intimate embrace.

The insomniac felt himself drifting more and more into the peaceful arms of slumber. Well, almost.

"Ryuukazi? It's not that I do not enjoy this moment with you, however if we stay out here in this cold any longer we might just end up with a few limbs amputated."

L blinked a few times before it finally hit him. They had been staying out here in this cold for at least half an hour.

"Ah yes, I agree."

The raccoon eyed detective got up from Light's rather comfortable chest, but did not move off of him fully, choosing to sit on the boy's lap.

The auburn haired teen followed suit and got up into a sitting position.

"Light-kun! Your wrist!" said L, taking the boy's hand into his own to better inspect the damage.

Indeed, it was bleeding, flesh cut, but not very deep.

"Ah it's nothing", said the adolescent casually. "When you slipped, you also dropped the key to the handcuffs on the roof. However I might have had to stretch out a little more than the chain length originally allowed me to in order to reach it."

L scowled as he watched the sleeve of the boy's blouse being drenched with blood.

"You might need a few stitched for this. I'll have Watari take care of it when we get back inside."

Still holding Lights hand, the sugar obsessed detective started to get up.

That until he felt two strong arms on his shoulders, pulling him back into his suspect's lap. L looked at the adolescent again, waiting for an explanation.

" I'm not allowing you to walk like that into the snow again.", said Light while pointing to the mans bare feet. "I'm actually surprised that you don't have frostbite yet."

L had almost forgotten about his feet, discovering that when he tried to bend his toes, they just refused to move.

He then felt an arm being placed under his legs and suddenly being lifted up into the air, bridal style.

After recovering from the initial shock, the detective buried his face into the teen's chest once more, a soft smile on his lips.

"You are quite the gentleman, Yagami-kun."

The teen responded by laughing quietly. He walked through the entrance to the building, and paced down the hallway towards the elevator.

Once he reached his destination, he walked into the elevator with L in his arms.

After pressing the button for the third floor, there was nothing left to do but wait.

He looked down at the man he was carrying, who was again biting his thumb, apparently deep in thought.

The auburn eyes traced along L's frame, widening once they reached the mans feet once again.

"Ryuuzaki, your feet are starting to get swollen!"

The detective, being suddenly awakened from his thoughts, raised one of his feet to see it better.

"Yes, I would assume so. Since I have stayed a considerable amount of time in the cold, it's only normal. As far as I know, this is also a sign of a starting frostbite, but as long as I keep them warmed up from now on there should be no harm done."

Light scowled at the comment.

"Seriously Ryuuzaki, you should try to take better care of yourself. If you keep doing things like this who knows in what critical condition you'll end up. You should try being more responsi—"

Again, the teen was interrupted from his ranting, but this time not by a well aimed snowball, but by two soft lips which have found their way upon his own.

He decided that he could waste time being shocked about it later.

Light soon responded, deepening the kiss. L's hands buried themselves into the auburn locks, his tongue asking for entrance..

The kiss soon became more demanding, tongues in a fierce battle with one another for dominance. Each one explored their newly found territory, until their lungs could not take the lack of air any longer, lips being forced to part.

Their faces remained close, the teen resting his forehead upon L's.

"What was that for?", asked Light once he stopped panting for oxygen.

The insomniac responded by looking up, just as they reached the third floor and the elevator doors opened.

The teen did the same and saw that above their heads stood a mistletoe branch.

"Before they left, Misa-san and Matsuda-san insisted that they would decorate the headquarters as to bring more of the 'Christmas cheer'", explained L as Light looked at him questionably.

"Happy Christmas, Light-kun.", said the investigator, thumb between lips, head slightly tilted.

The teen smiled, walking into their room. "Happy Christmas, Ryuuzaki."

Until they'll get the handcuffs back in place, Light would make sure that enough mistletoe will hang above the bed tonight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
